Hard Love, My life
by krnbabi
Summary: True story. this will be a good story i promise you. Fake names used, real story, review please!..or else! jk
1. day one Thursday

**Day One,**

"RENE! ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

It was morning, early morning. And by early I mean EARLY! I really wasn't in the mood for her cheery voice this early. I have been sleeping for only 2 hours. The night before there was a thunder storm and my dog Max was terrified. He was scratching on my door for a half hour and when I finally let him in he kept shaking and crying so I had to stay awake to keep him calm.

"Rene-! Did you hear me? Time to get up for school!"

"GAH FLSAMCQIEOFHNACWQJ!" I was just babbling along to let her know I was up at least.

Then I heard her head out the door. I got up and looked around my room. It was still dark. I could see the outline of all my desks againt the walls and all of my art work pinned up, not to mention the invisible carpet. By that I mean that all of my dirty clothes, books, art supplies, and school work was covering it. There was no real safe place to stand. I reached behind my bed to plug the light on. Soon there was a beautiful array of colors, It hurt my eyes because they haven't adjusted. It was colorful because they are my Christmas lights. I put them up for Christmas and never put them away. It is February now. Also a Monday, so I could really use more sleep from the restless weekend. sigh Why couldn't I just put him in my brothers room? I got up, gathered my favorite outfit in my possession, and headed out for the bathroom.

When I left my room I could hear my older brother Ian in the shower. It is our daily routine. He always gets in the shower first. That's fine with me because we have another bathroom downstairs which we just fixed up this year so I could have more privacy. It was all mine. I flew down the steps passing my father who is making us our lunch and closed the door the the bathroom behind me. I quickly undressed and started the water. It was cold. I knew it would warm up in a minute and then my brother's would be cold. Usually his signal that he needs to get the hell out and give me a chance to use hot water. I stepped in a little cold at first. It woke me up though. I thouroughly washed myself and stepped out to dry. This is the worst part about taking a shower. As soon as I step out there is so much moisture that it makes it hard to breath. I quickly open the window and allow the cool winter air to rush in. I breath it in and can smell the forest pines that I have in my backyard. Then I start to get ready.

I got into my bra and underware easily. My pants were kind of hard to get into because my legs were sticking to it. My legs weren't completely dry yet. Then I slipped into my shirt. I then wiped the fog off of the mirror and examined myself. My shirt was a cute gray quarter sleve that helped me look more skinny than I really am. It pleased me greatly. COLD COLD COLDDD! My hair was still dripping wet. I got my bright red towel and wrapped it around my hair. I went back up to my room and got my accessories. 1, my shiny dangling earrings, 2, my shiny matching watch. My watch is like a cute sparkly bracelet with a clock on it. Then I grabbed my straightener. I undid the towel on my head and started with the straightener. My hair was still wet so I like killed it. When I was finally satisfied it was time for school so I grabbed my lunch, stuffed it in my bag and headed for school.

I was really excited. I loved school, not because of the work, but because I have real friends there. I'm a shitty friend yet they still deal with me, they deserve better. They aren't the only reason, I also like school because I get to see Gabe. He is so cute! He is so nice, smart, funny, and he is actually friends with me. I've had plenty of crushes before him, but they were like week old ones from a distance. I didn't really know them, I watched them from a distance talking to them like once a month. Just thinking about how cute their hair is or how they are so "popular". This is different. He is actually my friend. He is nice to me and talks to me. We tease each other and are nice to each other. Its special, and I don't want to get hurt. I keep trying to forget about him but its really hard to. Especially now. I have finally gotten through the day. Me and my friend Samantha, I call her Sam, and I went to the locker room. I needed to change into my cheering uniform. It was a cute maroon, black, and white Panthers uniform. My friend sam was doing my hair while I took my jewelry off. Then I slipped my pants on under my skirt and I have no idea what brought me to it, I asked her, "Do you know who I like?"

"Nope, why?"

"I don't know, but I like Gabe. If you wanted to know."

"WOW! I should have known that! Especially after the way you always look at him and talk about him!"

"Yeah took you long enough!"

We kept laughing. Then tori came in. She is my captain. She told me to hurry up. We were leaving soon, we had have our last game today. I rushed out the door and went to join the team while Sam got a ride with her mom. I listened to our coaches ipod with her on the ride. The game was great we got all our stunts done right and all our cheers much louder than the other cheerleaders even though we were one third of their teams size. We won both of our games and conogradulates the basket ball players. Then we got on the bus home.

"Na nananana, Nanananana, hey hey hey, Goodbye. Na, nananana, na nananana, hey hey hey, goodbye," we sang.

"Apple bottom jeans! Boots with the fur WITH THE FUR! THE WHOLE CLUB IS LOOKIN AT HER. She hit the floor! Next thing u kno, shortie got lowa lowa lowa lowa…" we sang after.

It was a fun ride. On the way home we got lollie pops and departed. "How was the game?" my mother asked. I told her it was fine and then cranked up the tunes. I ate dinner and my desert. I made a cake yesterday for today, Valentine's Day. It was a German chocolate cake with pink frosting. Yummy. I then headed off to bed. I had no homework and it was only 7:00 p.m. on Thursday. I then picked up my friends book. It is Hard Love. I read the book with the radio on until I got too tired. It was now midnight, I really got into the book. It had some romance in it, it made me think about Gabe, I didn't even talk to him today! I felt a sudden paign of sadness. I wish he knew how I felt about him. How could I ever tell him? What if he squashed me like a bug on a windshield? I would never love again, so I'm trying not to get my hopes up. This wasn't getting easy.


	2. day two friday

**Day Two,**

It is Friday today! I didn't want to get up today. I fell asleep yesterday thinkinig about Gabe. It was so strange, the way I feel about him I mean. I am still getting used to this feeling, I really don't think forgetting about him is going to make it anybetter. But it was the only thing I could possibly bring myself to do about the situation. After the usual morning rutine of waking up and getting ready I went to school.

"Rene!"

"Shut up Sam I need to do my homework!"

"Rene! Its about something you told me in the locker room yesterday…"

I then shut up and listened. She whispered. "Gabe likes you Rene!"

"what?! I dought that"

She told me that she over heard Dan and Jacob (Gabes close friends) say that Gabe thought I, Rene , was cute! I tried not to believe it. "When did you hear?"

"Maybe a few months ago…"

"What?!?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"I didn't know you liked him!"

God I swear she was a pile of brainless squid. I could feel my heart race now. I was too happy. I was overjoyed. I looked behind me to his table and found him looking at me. God he is like a greek god. EEK! I just might know a guy who actually likes me back! No, I shouldn't , I need to forget about him. I couldn't though so the day went by pretty quickly. The only thing that made me happy was when Gabe talked to me in math, he was trying to be phsycic and I was logically denying everything like a smarty pants, he seemed to enjoy it cuz he smiled everytime he looked at me. That was about it though. The bus ride was crushed, there were 3 people in every seat even though it is a two person seat. We were smushed like a pb&j sandwhich under someones butt. God and I was hoping to talk to him.

I was ecstatic to fiind that there was some possibility of him liking me. I called Tori S. and told her everything.

"Ask him out!"

"I can't! what do I do if it goes wrong? I would never heal, but I still want to know what he feels about me!"

"Fine but I'm asking him for you!"

"No!"

"yes, besides, I wont mention you, I'll just ask and tell you what he says."

That was that. She was really going to ask him. I hope he says he likes me, or something that gives the "hint" that he does. Well it was getting pretty late, okay it was only 8:00, but I was getting tired so time to retire! Nighty night.


End file.
